6teen: The Live Action Movie
by Lady Infamous
Summary: When the producers of 6teen -in a dimension where it is properly appreciated- decide to cast fans as most of the characters, on-set drama, life lessons, romance, confusion, and much much more ensue. The movie is also in this story. I don't slack off.


**Author's Note:** This fanfic might be a little girl-centered, seeing as I'm one, but I'll try to be balanced.

* * *

**6teen Offical Blog**

Hey, have _you_ heard about the new **6teen Live-Action Movie?** Of course you have, you're reading about this _now_!

Well, prepare for some _extreme_ excitement! 6teen's producers want to have their fans be a part of their favorite new live-action movie! Upload a video of your audition to be any one of the characters that you think you could portray best! But remember, you've gotta be 15 and/or older, and you've gotta be a _huge_ fan! So send on in! Remember, read the rules/guidelines first! And get your parents' permission!

_Favourite - Comment - Digg This - Share_

* * *

Cassie Lee threw her bag on the ground and dug around for her keys. _Dammit_, she thought, _where _are_ those things_? Hearing the jiggling of a doorknob, she looked up to see her little sister looking at her. Not quite, little (She was only two years younger), but nonetheless, she was '_technically'_ ("Whatever," Her sister would always say, "I'm still not little." Which was quite true, her sister was taller than her.) the little sister.

"Cass!" Her sister squealed. "Guess what? No, you know what, don't, I'll just tell you. Wait, actually, no, guess. I wanna see you guess."

"Addy," Cassie sighed, exasperated, "Just make up your mind." Cassie was lacking in the energy department today, what with a fitness test and a math test in one day, and was just not in the mood for guessing games.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Addy seemed to be waiting for the exact moment to tell her, like life waited for exactly the right moment (mid-bite through her tuna sandwich) to have the new German exchange student talk to her.

"Feel free.." Cassie continued, bored. She started to pick up her bag, only to hear Addy mutter something incomprehensible.

"What?"

"You're a finalist! You're a _finalist_!!"

Cassie searched her brains for any recent contests she had entered. No, definitely not the school draw, they didn't have finalists. But… No… No freaking way… The 6teen Live-Action Movie Casting contest?

"_THE 6TEEN ONE_? NO… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!!" Cassie squealed in a very un-Nikki Wong-like matter.

"YES!!!! The company called! There are 3 other girls, but I _know_ you'll make it!!! Oh my god, Cass, I can't believe it!"

"OH MY GOD!" Cassie jumped up and down, stomping occasionally, and even feeling a tear well up in her eye.

_Yes_! She was finally going to show the world, and her family, what she was capable of.

----

Riley Pike, a girl, in case you needed to know, shook out her sun-bleached-but-still-dirty-blonde hair. She slipped the black elastic around her wrist, and squinted toward the direction of where her friend, Noah, was sitting. She appeared to be waving frantically, making ever single "Come here." gesture available to mankind, and maybe even some other life form.

"What's up?"

"Okay. Brace yourself, dude. That TV show you're secretly obsessed with? _6teen_?" Noah said excitedly, her skater girl lisp breaking through, a habit when she was excited, Riley knew.

"I am _not_ obsessed…" Riley began, annoyed.

"YOU'RE A _FINALIST_. YOUR MOM _JUST_ CALLED YOU. YOU'RE A FINALIST FOR _CAITLIN_. YES._ LOVE THE MESSENGER_, BRA, _LOVE HER_." Noah shrieked, opening her arms for a hug, but Riley only stood there, dazed by the information.

_I only auditioned to show that I wasn't a complete boy. I actually… made it?_

"Girl! You're a girl! See?? In _all_ their faces! And you're gonna be famous. Like that other show.. '_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famoooouussss_!'" Noah sang off-key. She hopped up and hugged Riley, realizing she was in too much shock to do anything, really.

"You're gonna be _famouuuus_, you're gonna be _riiiich_.." She chanted in a singsong voice.

"I..I.." Riley stuttered.

"Be sure to slip my number to Christian Bale, wouldja?" Noah winked.

----

Amie Tailor ran home. She could feel her skinny legs aching, but she didn't care. She had to know. She just had to. Her entire life depended on this. This was her life. Or, at least, the running 'competition' she had with a complete bitch at her school depended on this.

Jamming her key into the lock, she twisted it roughly and pushed her curly auburn locks behind her head.

No time for obstacles to slow her down.

Rushing inside, she kicked off her sandals and ran toward the kitchen table, where her mum always left the mail.

_Jacqueline Tailor, Jacqueline Tailor, Charles Tailor, Jacqueline Tailor, Charles, Charles…_

_C'mon, c'mon… Please, God, I know I don't pray to you much, but I'm praying now, give me a miracle…_

_**AMELIE TAILOR!**_

"_Congratulations Amelie Tailor, you have been chosen as one of the finalists for your video submission to the 6teen: The Live-Action Movie Video Audition Contest!…"_

_OH MY FRIGGITY GOD!_

----

Cole Sark picked the mail up from the box outside his house. Whistling he jiggled the doorknob and stepped in, dropping his backpack on the slightly scuffed floor, and sifting through the mail halfheartedly. Seeing his name, he walked into the kitchen, set the short stack of envelops on the counter, and slit the seal open with his finger. He read the letter as he rubbed his chin.

"_Congratulations Cole Sark, you have been chosen as one of the finalists for your video submission to the 6teen: The Live-Action Movie Video Audition Contest!…"_

"_Sweet_, dude!" Cole exclaimed out loud, pumping a fist in the air.

----

Eric Gomez waved to the hot blonde chick he had met on his way home, and strutted, (and by strutted, I actually mean _strutting_. _Hardcore_ confidence strutting.) toward the door. Feeling quite proud of himself, he stuck his key in the door, slicked back his jet black hair, and smirked, just for the hell of it. Opening the door, he shook his shoes off and settled into the shiny leather couch in front of the TV.

About 2 hours later, his mother came home carrying the mail.

"Eric! Get your butt off the couch!"

"In a _second_, ma." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. _Wow, who knew a losing hockey team could be so boring?_

"Eric, there's a letter for you." His mother called from the other room.

"What's it say?"

"Umm…" A ripping sound was heard, and then, "Ahem. '_Congratulations Eric Gomez, you have been chosen as one of the finalists…'"_ She started reading faster, but at an utterly inaudible volume.

"What?" Eric yelled, lazily flipping channels.

"ERIC! THE CONTEST YOU WANTED TO ENTER! YOU'RE A FINALIST!"

"_No way_! Lemme see!!!" Eric leapt up, all sleepiness forgotten, and ran over to join his mother in a fit of rather childish screaming for a boy who had, a few hours ago, been slicking his hair back and strutting.

"I get to hook up with an _Asian chick_! _**Awesome**_!" He yelled happily, while his mother smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

----

Daniel Brown woke up, sniffling. His fever had gone down, and it didn't hurt so much when he looked up. He wondered what had gotten him up in the first place. He remembered. It was the scrapey sound of his rusted mail slot opening and closing against the wooden front door, and the thud of a heavy stack of mail. Stretching his aching tanned arms, he got out of bed, and was hit by a wave of nausea. Sitting back down, he fell asleep again.

A few hours later, he woke up, hearing the sounds of dinner downstairs. Getting up again, he experienced a slight wave of dizziness, but it didn't deter his want for some solid food after 2 days of clear liquids.

"_Honey_! What a surprise!" His mother exclaimed. "I though you'd sleep through the night!"

"What, and miss food?" His little sister Aaliyah snorted, eating some peas.

"Shut up." He said playfully.

"Oh, honey, you look so pale, I don't think you're ready for this kind of information when you're so weak."

"What?" Daniel asked, gazing lovingly at the food on the table.

"Honey…" His mother started.

"You better sit down for this one." His father added, still chewing.

"You were a finalist for that contest you went for. The video audition thing?" His mother continued.

"I was _what_?" Daniel asked, not believing his sore ears.

"You're a finalist for the 6teen Live-Action Movie contest. The one I was too young to audition for? I guess your stupid guitar practise worked on the judges. Congrats, but you _better_ get me Zac Efron's number by the time you're done.

_Sassy._

"Aaliyah. Watch your attitude."

"Just saying."

"I… I made it?" Daniel stuttered, disbelieving.

"You sure did honey, come here." His mother motioned for him to hug her, despite his high fever and sore throat. Daniel accepted, still dazed, and standing there in a very Wyatt-esque way.


End file.
